Denial
by gokuderuh
Summary: everyones in highschool. au. genesis and sephiroth dont like each other. or theyre just in denial man. im just really bad at descriptions dont hate me please.
1. History

hi this is my first fanfic and it really sucks but if u could read it that would b rly nice and i would love you forever ;u; it'll get a lot better i swear!

* * *

The monitor in front of the class made obnoxiously loud noises that gave Sephiroth a mild headache. More explosions went off in the movie, making his eyebrows twitch in annoyance. It was Friday; there were only 20 minutes left of class. Tonight a party is occurring in the vicinity, and Sephiroth, although not even knowing who's party it was, had been invited. Sephiroth has always been a quiet, reserved person, but he comes with a big ego and sometimes unruly nature. He didn't have many close friends, but at the same time, everybody was his friend (or at least wanted to be). He knew he was popular with everyone in the school, and knowing that, made his ego ten times bigger than it already was.

He looked at the clock. 10 more minutes. The movie they were watching was stopped by the teacher, who was now sitting at his desk, letting the students roam about and talk with each other. People were moving around to be with their friends. Sephiroth was the only one still sitting as his desk; besides the boy up at the very front of the room. Genesis

Most people would describe him as your typical drama queen. He only seemed to have one friend, Angeal, who Sephiroth had become quite friendly with over the past few years. But not Genesis. Sephiroth would never really fathom as to why. Everybody loved him. But he didn't mind. Genesis was rather loud and picky, and just an all around douche, in his opinion. But maybe Sephiroth was just being judgmental.

He stared at the boy sitting by himself. He had shoulder length, wavy, auburn hair that fell in his face, with a dangly earring on one side. He actually was attractive. Most people would use the word to describe him as "beautiful". Everyone knew it too. That was the only reason girls flocked to him so fast everyday at school. It almost annoyed Sephiroth. But he didn't care.

5 more minutes and he would be out of here. He has much more important things to do besides school. Mostly going to that party tonight. Somebody was always throwing a party at some point in time, and Sephiroth, with all of his connections, was always invited.

Genesis could feel eyes staring into the back of his head. He figured it was another female who was infatuated with him; he turned around and got up from his desk, seeing who it was. It wasn't a girl. It was...Sephiroth?

Genesis hated Sephiroth. He hated his dumb hair and his egoistic attitude, and the fact that he doesn't even need to try and be liked. He just is. By _everyone_. But it's not like he was jealous. Not at all. (wink wink)

He decided he would go over to Sephiroth and give him a piece of his mind. He stood straight up, and tried to make himself look as intimidating as possible, which wasn't working, puffing his chest out and crossing his arms, and stomping over to the other male.

Sephiroth blinked, wondering why Genesis was now walking towards him. He was staring straight back at him. The way he was walking made him look funny, and Sephiroth couldn't take him seriously. He almost smirked at the boy, who was now standing in front of him. He knew that Genesis despised him, and figured he probably wasn't here to have small talk.

Genesis shot daggers at Sephiroth with his eyes, trying to think of something witty but insulting to say to him. Nothing was coming to mind...shit shit shit say something!

"What is it, Genesis?", Sephiroth interrupted his thoughts, going straight to the point with a question. Genesis' expression changed from a scowl to an almost surprised look; he was supposed to get the first word, not Sephiroth.

"You were staring at me.", Genesis stated. He didn't know what else to say. He was always at a loss for words when Sephiroth was around.

Sephiroth looked at him as if he was a stupid first grader, "So? Am I not allowed to look at people now?", he smirked. Genesis amused Sephiroth; He always acted flustered and confused around him.

Genesis returned to his scowl, "You don't have any reason to have your bulgy, annoying eyes stare at me. Nor do you have any right!" He stomped his foot, almost yelling. Sephiroth lived in a middle class family, with a normal amount of money. Genesis was the mayors son, and can basically get anything he wants at any point in time. So, Sephiroth has no right to even look at someone as important as Genesis!

Sephiroth thought about that for a moment, and just laughed, "I'm sorry. I'll never stare at you again from now on.", he said with a smile, still looking at him. Deciding to change the subject, because he was curious he asked, "Are you and Angeal going to the party downtown tonight?". Sephiroth really did want to know if Angeal was going (and if Angeal was going, Genesis was going). He hoped that Genesis would somehow not be able to make it to the party.

Genesis blinked, slightly annoyed that he changed the subject. "Yes, Angeal is going, and i'm going with him. Before you ask, you can't come with us."

Before Sephiroth could say something back, the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and raced right by Genesis, not saying goodbye.

Genesis stared as he zoomed right past him and out of the room. At least he got the last word.


	2. Lockers

yay turks! and zack! they're my favorite thing about ff7. i want to be a turk so bad you have no idea anyways its getting better i swear!

* * *

Sephiroth dashed by all the teenagers in the hallway; as least half of them had tried to stop him to talk to him, or simply waved a hand showing their affection towards him. He acknowledged only a select few, and ignored everyone else. He has more important things to do than talk to people that he, in all honesty, did not care about at all.

He turned a corner and saw Angeal at his locker talking to somebody. Walking over towards them, the boy he was talking to looked over and smiled extremely big, and waved. Angeal also noticed, and watched Sephiroth walk towards them.

The boy laughed loudly, and started speaking in a naturally friendly voice, "Hey, Sephiroth! How's it?"

Sephiroth had no idea who he was, and just stared at him. Angeal decided he would break the awkward situation.

"That's Zack. I think you guys have met before."

Zack looked defeated, and lowered his head, "Aw man! You don't remember me? I was at that party at the empty lot last week!"

Sephiroth, trying to recollect his memory, thought back to that day. He remembered waking up outside on the front lawn with only a pair of jeans on, and having a massive headache. He has no room to complain though.

"Oh, yes, you..I remember now.", he lied. He couldn't recollect anything that happened that day.

Turning back towards Angeal, who was taking stuff out of his locker to bring home, Sephiroth started speaking, "Hey, listen, you me, and this guy should all go to the party tonight together, just the three of us."

Angeal thought for a moment, "I can do that, but, I told Genesis I would take him too."

"Genesis left early today, I think he caught something." Sephiroth lied, again. He was in the mood to make someone angry, and Genesis was a perfect target.

Angeal sighed, closing his locker, "He does get sick real easily..are you sure he's okay?" Angeal and Genesis were best friends, and even though he may get on Angeal's nerves at times, he didn't really mind. You could say that he and Sephiroth were best friends as well, although Sephiroth most likely would not use that term. And it usually became a hindrance when one of your best friends hates your other best friend.

"Yes, he's totally fine, I think it was just a cold.", Sephiroth had become very good at lying over the years; he didn't feel bad about it in the slightest, even if it was to his "best friend"

Angeal looked to Zack, and back to Sephiroth, "Alright, works with me. Should we leave now or...?"

"Yes Let's leave now.", Sephiroth quickly stated. He wouldn't want Genesis walking up to them now would he?

* * *

Genesis left the history room, going straight for his locker. He ran into a few acquaintances along the way, all asking about the party tonight. He said he'd be there.

Genesis takes his time as his locker, believe me. By the time he finishes, he goes to Angeal's locker, expecting him to be there like he always is. But when he gets there the hallway's deserted.

"Where is he...", he mumbled to himself, grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket. He typed in Angeal's number, putting the phone to his ear. 3 tries later and he hasn't picked up. "What the fuuuuuck.", Genesis whined.

He walked out into the Parking lot. People were either leaving or hanging out by their cards. Maybe Angeal was waiting as _his _car.

Genesis paced over to Angeal's parking spot. It was empty.

He was beyond pissed. 'Why the fuck would Angeal leave without me?!'. He went over to the nearest car and kicked it as hard as he could, which then caused him to yell out in pain, and the car's alarm system to go off.

"Aaaarrrrgh! What the fuck, Angeal!", he was making a scene, but he didn't care. How was he supposed to get home? The busses have long since left by now. How was he going to get to the party, which they were supposed to go to, together?!

Genesis looked over at a group of people staring at him, Realizing who he could get a ride with, he smirked, striding over towards them.

In the group were two girls, one with shoulder length blond hair, and the other with brown hair, and two guys, one with black hair in a ponytail, and the other with obnoxiously red hair. Honestly though, Genesis couldn't remember any of there names. He didn't bother remembering people he didn't care about.

Both the girls smiled at him; the brown hair one pipped up, "Hi, Genesis. Watsup?"

"Well, you see, i'm kind of in a dilemma; see, Angeal was supposed to drive me to this party downtown, but he left without me-"

"I wonder why.", the red head said, rolling his eyes.

Genesis glared at him, continuing his story, "_Anyways_, long story short I need a ride to this party. Well, first, I need a ride to my house to get ready. And you guys have cars that are in working condition aaaand..."

"Where's your house?", the blond one asked in a chirpy voice. Genesis liked her.

"It's just ten minutes away. I can just help you get there and then-"

"If she drives you to that party then we get in too.", the black haired one said Genesis _didn't _like him. He also did _not _like getting interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, whatever, I can get you guys in. Just don't embarrass me when we go in, okay?" Genesis asked sincerely.

"We'll try our best." Black haired man said, sarcastically.


	3. Shit Party

HI this sucks i'm sorry pls dont hate me but you should still read it bcus i love you guys even though you dont love me back THATS OKAY ok bye

* * *

They drove in two separate cars. By the time they had actually gotten to the party it was past 8. Genesis had also figured out all their names. The cute blond one is Elena. That's the only one he cared to remember.

Genesis walked up to the door and smiled at the man letting people go in. He was, of course, automatically allowed in, and turned around, stating that the people in front of the bouncer were also with him.

Genesis, although in need of any type of drink, decided he would wait to get drunk and instead, find Angeal. He had seen his car while they were out parking. And he was not happy.

He went through almost the whole house (which was borderline mansion size), and decided he would give up after this last room. He found himself in the basement, hearing yelling and laughter, and opened the door. Of course, Angeal was down here. And he was really drunk. They were playing air hockey on a big table set up for it. Drunk. Genesis stood at the door, mouth agape.

Genesis just stood at the door, waiting for someone to notice him...1 minute later and he decided to scream. That would get their stupid attention.

Angeal, and everyone else, turned away from the game, and saw Genesis at the door fuming, "Whooooa, Genny! How are ya? Seph told me you were like...sick...or something!", Angeal yelled, using his hands to over exaggerate everything.

Sick?...Something clicked inside Genesis' head. He stood there for a few seconds, before running over towards Angeal and hitting him in the face; then, turning around, ran out of the basement to find Sephiroth. He would apologize for hitting him later. If he remembered. It wasn't that hard anyway!

Genesis ran up the stairs, trying to remember if he had seen Sephiroth or not. Vaguely remembering someone with long hair (who could basically be almost anyone) in the kitchen, he ran in that direction. When he got there, although not seeing Sephiroth, thought to drink something to calm his nerves. He grabbed a cup filled with god knows what, and then another, drinking both them down at record speed. He then went into the dining room, where a majority of the people in the house were; over near a corner, leaning against a wall, was Sephiroth, and some girl that he didn't recognize. Genesis' eyes grew wide and he almost smiled, sneaking over towards them. By the time he was about 1 foot near Sephiroth, out of his eyesight, Genesis poked him on the shoulder.

Sephiroth turned around, and was greeted with a girly shaped fist hitting him straight in the nose. He took a few steps backwards, trying to regain his composure. The girl he was with had screamed rather loud, and all eyes were now on them, the activities and dancing going on a few seconds ago halted.

Sephiroth looked up, holding his nose; his vision was hazy and it was hard to make out who punched him. But after about a very awkward 20 seconds of just staring at Genesis, Sephiroth saw his face; he was trying to look as intimidating as possible, which never seemed to actually work.

"That's what you get, fucker!" Genesis was also starting to have the effects of the drinks kick in. His stomach hurt and he already felt like puking. He wasn't sure which to be more afraid of; puking in front of everyone, or getting the shit beat out of him by Sephiroth.

Sephiroth just stared at him, deciding to be the mature one in this situation, "Did you really just attack me, i'm going to assume, because I caused you to not have a ride to this shit party? I thought you were better than that Genesis.", he said, smiling.

Genesis made a noise similar to a growl before yelling, "You lied, prick!", he jumped at Sephiroth, hoping to get a good hit in somewhere; Sephiroth took a step to the right, causing Genesis to run straight into a wall. People around them were yelling and laughing, cheering on each of the males.

Sephiroth walked to Genesis, who was lying on the ground, and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, "Did you hit your head?" he said, still smiling. He looked over to the people cheering him on, which gave Genesis an opportunity to attack; as hard as he could, he headbutted Sephiroth.

On impact, Sephiroth dropped Genesis and clutched his head, and large bump now forming on both of their foreheads. Genesis looked up, pleased at the results. His celebration didn't last too long; unexpectedly, Sephiroth kicked him straight in the face, and again in the stomach a few seconds later.

Genesis rolled over in pain and looked up at Sephiroth, "I hope you've realized that attacking somebody out of anger is not going to get you anywhere.", He stated, not smiling anymore. He picked Genesis up, and dragged him down to the basement where Angeal was. Once down there, he dropped him on the couch, and walked towards Angeal, who had no idea what was going on.

"Heeeey Seph, what's wrong with Genny? Is he sick again?"

"No. Just stupid."

Genesis looked up from the couch, "I am NOT stupid!", he yelled, as loud as he could.

Sephiroth covered his ears and glared at him. Figuring this night could not get any worse, he picked up a drink off the table and had some. Slowly it turned into 2 and 3 and 4 more drinks, and by the time he was on his 5th (not counting the ones he had before all this), Angeal was lying on the ground passed out, and a few other random faces were sprawled along the floor with him. Genesis was sitting on the couch, glaring at Sephiroth. He couldn't sleep, and has yet to pass out.

Sephiroth glared back, "What actions have I done that cause you to dislike me so much? I don't have any reason to dislike you, except for maybe attacking me.", he said, smirking. He was honestly curious since nobody else hated him.

Genesis glared harder at Sephiroth, "Because you piss me off. Everything you do. Pisses. Me. Off.", he said, using emphasis to pause after every word.

"You don't know anything about me.", Sephiroth retaliated, annoyed.

There was an awkward silence before Sephiroth broke it, "You'er so uptight and insecure, anyone that seems to give off the impression that they're superior to you, you automatically hate, because you want to be better than everyone you ever meet. But without all the girls that flock around you 24/7, you're actually inferior to everyone. Why do you think Angeal seems to be your only real friend?"

Genesis stared at him in shock. He was not expecting him to go off like that, and insult him like that; a drunken Genesis means an emotional Genesis. So, not knowing what else to do, started crying.

Sephiroth blinked slowly. Is he seriously crying? He began to regret what he said. He did _not _want to deal with a crying Genesis. He slowly walked over towards him, and sat down next to him. And he just sat there for a few minutes, just listening to him cry. He wasn't sobbing or anything, but there were tears and snot and basically everything Sephiroth hated.

"Um...I apologize for my rude behavior. And for making you cry.", Sephiroth mumbled, loud enough so Genesis could hear.

Genesis looked up and grabbed Sephiroth's shirt; he then began banging his fists against Sephiroth's chest, still crying, "I didn't need to here that from you of all people! This is why I hate you!", he kept banging his fists not caring if he was hurting Sephiroth.

After a few minutes, Genesis calmed down and was holding onto Sephiroth's shirt again. He leaned over and put his head against Sephiroth's chest. He kept mumbling "I hate you" over and over again.

Sephiroth felt slightly awkward just sitting there. Genesis was still crying, and he really didn't want to deal with him anymore. He tried to think of the first thing that would get Genesis stop with all the tears and snot. His excuse for doing this is that he's drunk, no other reason; He grabs Genesis' face and kisses him.

It only lasted for a few seconds. Genesis pulled away, shock written all over his face again. Tears slowly began to stop streaming out of his eyes. Before Sephiroth could say anything, Genesis slowly moved from his spot on the couch, and got on Sephiroth's lap. He stared at him for a few seconds before he put his forehead to his and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "I hate you", he mumbled, eyes closed.

Sephiroth was confused. He kissed him, and pulled away, so now he's hugging him. He didn't really mind though. It seemed to make him stop crying; his breathing slowly evened out, and he eventually ended up falling asleep on Sephiroth.

Sephiroth didn't know what happened in the last ten minutes; for now, he's just going to assume it happened because they were both drunk, and leave it at that. They probably won't even remember it in the morning.


	4. Last Night

ive been listening to the wonder girls on repeat for the past hour doo doo doooooo

* * *

Sephiroth groaned, his head in excruciating pain. Not only his head, which had been expected after drinking so much, but his nose and...forehead were sore as well...Why they were was beyond him. Everything that he remembered from last night is all jumbled up, and he can't remember anything clearly. He rolled over on the couch he was on, and realized there was somebody else there with him. He turned to face them, expecting it to be just another female he got together with. But instead, this person had auburn hair, with puffy eyes, and no boobs. Genesis.

Why the fuck was he sleeping next to Genesis, of all people? Did they...they didn't get together...did they...? He was pretty drunk last night..but that can't be right. He was starting to remember a certain girly fist running straight into his face last night. Genesis' girly fist. Why would they get into a fight, and then, like...do it? That was out of the question. He hated Sephiroth anyway.

Deciding that they must just fallen asleep on the same couch (very close together..), he pushed Genesis off, making more room for himself. He landed with a loud thump.

Genesis woke up suddenly, realizing he had just fallen off of something, hitting his head in the process, "What the fuck...?", he mumbled, looking up at where he had been sleeping peacefully just seconds ago. Sephiroth turned to his other side to stare down at him, and smirked.

"How are you?"

Genesis scowled, "You just pushed me off a couch."

"You were too far into my comfort zone, i'm afraid there was nothing else that i could have done."

Genesis just stared at him, dumbfounded, "I was too far into _your _comfort zone?! _You _were the one who kissed me last night!", he yelled adding emphasis to each word.

Sephiroth now had the dumbfounded expression on his face, "What", he said flatly. Why would he have kissed Genesis. That, literally makes no sense. Sephiroth just stared at him, "Are you sure that was me..", he said, with a monotone voice, trying not to sound too surprised.

Genesis just gaped at him. Did he seriously not remember any of that? "Yes, i'm pretty sure it was you. There's nobody else here with long, silver hair."

Sephiroth looked down at his hair. Genesis made it sound like it was a bad thing...ANYWAYS, that's beside the point, "And why exactly, did I kiss you.", he asked, sounding more like a statement than a question.

Genesis got embarrassed. He really didn't want to tell him how he had cried in front of him, and then fell asleep on his lap... "I don't know...you were drunk?", he said, unconvincing.

Sephiroth eyed him suspiciously, "Whatever.", he turned to his other side to face the couch with his face away from Genesis, and tried to go back to sleep, not really caring about the topic anymore. He's kissed plenty of people, it's not like one more is going to hurt anything. Even though Genesis hated him.

Genesis was surprised at his reaction; he thought Sephiroth would care a little bit more, even if he did have a somewhat apathetic attitude towards things. "What do you mean, "whatever"?", he blurted out, not caring if he wakes someone up.

Sephiroth just looked back slightly, then back to sleep; he was getting rather irritated, wondering why Genesis was making such a big deal. "Go away", he mumbled under his breath.

Flustered and angry, Genesis yelled, "I hate you!" (for the 964702 time), as loud as he could. The people who were still sprawled out on the floor, including Angeal, all slowly got up because of the sudden noise. Sephiroth turned around, and just stared at him. Genesis stared back. And it stayed like that for almost 2 minutes until Angeal got up and walked towards them.

"What are you guys doing...?", he grumbled, not really caring. He had an even worse headache than Sephiroth, and honestly just wanted to go home and sleep.

Genesis turned to his best friend, and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him roughly, "We're going!", he yelled, again.

Angeal didn't really care, he wanted to leave as well, "Okay...come on, Sephiroth."

"He is NOT coming with us." Genesis planted his feet on the ground, not letting Angeal move from his spot.

"But I drove him here...and Zack too...(wherever he was)...Wait...weren't you sick? Why are you here?"

Genesis yelled in frustration, "Just get me _home_!", while stomping his feet.

"Okay...let's go find Zack..", Angeal mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He motioned for Sephiroth to come. Genesis glared at him as he got up from the couch, and he smirked right back at him.

* * *

i dont have school tomorrow bcus of sandy ;w; which means i'll be at home doing nothing xcept computer. so hoorah. if ur reading this u should review but not be mean because i love you


	5. Embarrassed

i think there are some grammar mistakes in here SORRY i'm actually really stupid even though i'm in ap english hahahahaha. i get the feeling this story totally sucks but that's okay! even if you guys dont like it i'm bored and can't think of anything else to write! :-)

* * *

Genesis walked into his house after being dropped off by Angeal. He was greeted by a butler and multiple maids, asking him how his night was. Ignoring them, he swept by, going straight to his room. A safe haven. Where nothing bad will happen. He ran over to his bed and fell face first into it; he closed his eyes, lying on it. He wished last night could just be erased from his memory. He felt so embarrassed; he never should have brought up the kiss. And what's even worse, a million people saw him try and beat up Sephiroth, failing. At least he got in a few hits. He should have punched him harder, then maybe he would have broken his nose. Genesis scowled, his face still in the bed, trying to think of something else. He shifted his position, his head on a pillow now; Genesis' bed was like his therapist. Even though it couldn't speak, Genesis always solved issues in his life while on it, just being able to think about things and not be interrupted. He felt secure, wishing he could lay (is it lie? i have terrible grammar i'm sorry) there forever. Unfortunately, he had a feeling his bed wouldn't be able to help him today.

Over an hour had passed since he got home, and Genesis could only think about Sephiroth.

Genesis and Sephiroth have known each other since 9th grade, meeting each other through Angeal. As soon as Genesis set his eyes on him, he knew he would hate him. So he never bothered to try to get to know him. In reality though, Genesis knows a lot about Sephiroth. Not because he wanted to know or anything (wink wink).

Genesis closed his eyes, thinking back to when he was kissed. He shouldn't be making such a big deal out of this...it was just a kiss. He brushed his fingertips over his lips, trying to remember what it felt like. For a split second, Genesis wished he hadn't pulled back from it.

He yelled out in frustration, grabbing his pillow and throwing it across the room. He then laid back down, covering his face in his hands. He felt stupid and humiliated, and wanted to die right there on the spot

* * *

Sunday went by in a blur, Genesis sleeping through most of it. Before he knew it he was woken up by a maid, saying Angeal was waiting for him outside. Ugh. School...he considered staying in bed for a whole 'nother day, but didn't want to ruin his perfect attendance record.

Genesis got ready in record time, running downstairs to meet up with Angeal outside. He shuffled over, getting in the passengers seat and buckling himself in.

"You look like a mess.", Angeal stated, slight concern in his voice.

Genesis just mumbled a "thanks" before they left for school. The car ride was for the most part, a one sided conversation coming from Angeal about chemistry class, and how Zack made something explode or something like that. Genesis didn't say much back. He didn't want to talk to anyone today. Especially Sephiroth.

They walked into school with one minute to spare before the warning bell rang, signifying the beginning of first block.

Angeal waved bye to Genesis as they parted ways, going to their lockers. Genesis trudged by in the hallway, looking at the ground as he went; he knew he looked like shit. Even though he got so much sleep over the weekend, it ended up just making him more tired, and bags were forming under his eyes. They were also puffy and red around the edges. He _may _have been crying Sunday night. Not because of Sephiroth though. Nah.

First and second block went by in a haze; he might have even fallen asleep in English (which is his favorite subject). Lunch began for the juniors and seniors after second block. Genesis usually sat with Angeal and his friends, but there was at least a 90% chance that Sephiroth would be there as well. He decided to just go to his locker and decide what to do from there.

When he got to it, he stood in front of it for a few seconds, then opened it to make it look like he was doing something. He nervously looked around him, hoping nobody was staring at him. He usually expected people to do exactly that because of how much more attractive he was to everyone else (at least that's what he assumed!). He knelt down and started getting things out of his bag and into his locker. He did this for about five minutes to "pass time", before he got up and his locker was suddenly slammed by someone.

Genesis jumped, almost shrieking at the sudden noise. Over to his right was the one person he didn't want to see; Sephiroth. _Why_ has he all of a sudden decided to come to _his _locker at the worst possible time? Genesis just stared at him, then at the ground, then back to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, noting Genesis' uncomfortable presence, "Angeal wanted me to ask why you've been acting so...dead."

Genesis just kept shifting his eyes before turning on his heel to run in the other direction.

Sephiroth sighed before quickly grabbing Genesis' shirt and pulling him back over, "He said he thought it had something to do with what happened on Friday."

"What does he know about Friday?!", Genesis yelled, people who were walking in the halls beginning to stare.

Sephiroth put his hand to his forehead in frustration, "We should talk about this somewhere a little more private. You're causing a scene...as always."

"FINE!", yelling again, Genesis stomped over towards to doors closest to them leading to the outside courtyard; nobody ever really ate out here, even though the climate where they lived was generally warm, today was an unnaturally cold October day, so nobody wanted to eat outside either way.

Sephiroth, following him, stopped and began speaking again once they were away from people, "He asked what had happened at the party. I just told him what I remembered and what you had told me."

"So...you told him we kissed."

"He asked, and I wouldn't lie to a friend.", he said, smirking, "He told me i should ask what else happened besides the kiss."

Genesis turned the other way, blushing, "Nothing else...happened.", he said unconvincingly.

Sephiroth just stared at the other man's back, and awkward silence escaping into the conversation.

Genesis turned around after about a minute, not being able to stand the silence anymore, "What?!". He was still blushing.

Sephiroth took a few steps forward until they were almost a foot apart, and smirked. Genesis then retaliated by taking a sudden step back, but was stopped by Sephiroth; he was grabbed by the shoulder and pushed closer towards him. He didn't have time to react before his lips were smashed against the other male's unexpectedly. Sephiroth smiled against the kiss, trying to deepen it before Genesis could pull away.

Genesis gasped as Sephiroth's lips became attached to his, struggling against the grip he had on his shoulders. Why was he kissing him...again?! He moved his face the other direction, away from Sephiroth's, breathing heavily.

"Why did you do that..", Genesis was looking at the ground shaking. Sephiroth was completely oblivious to what he was doing to the other male emotionally. For all he knew he was just messing wit him.

Sephiroth just smiled, "Since I didn't remember the first kiss, I figured I'd go ahead and do it again, just to be fair; you obviously liked the first one if this is how you reacted the first time."

Genesis was done; he raised his hand up at lightning speed and slapped Sephiroth across the face. "You're a horrible person! You just do whatever you want to do, not giving a shit about other people's feelings! Perfect Example: on Friday, you went off on me about how pathetic I was and how I need other people all the time to make myself feel better, and a bunch of other dumb shit! You didn't even care how it would make me feel until you realized how your words had already affected (idk the difference between affect and effect i'm so sorry skdhdsgh) me! You made fucking cry, and then, trying to make it better, kissed me! Did you have any idea how _that _would make me feel?! And I ended up falling asleep in your lap and-"

Sephiroth was sick of Genesis' rambling, and interrupted, "Shut _up_!", he yelled intimidatingly.

Genesis was taken aback by his response; he blinked back tears before yelling "NO!", as loud as possible.

Sephiroth grabbed Genesis, pushing him against the nearest brick wall, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up from the ground. Genesis stared down at him, breathing becoming a difficulty. They were like this for 10 seconds until Genesis let tears flow out of his eyes, not caring what Sephiroth thought of him anymore.

Sephiroth slowly brought Genesis back to the ground before gently letting go. Genesis was covering his face with his hands, his head slumped down. Sephiroth sighed, grabbing Genesis' hands and putting them to his side.

"Sorry..", he mumbled to Genesis, who kept on crying. Once he started crying, it was hard for him to stop.

Sephiroth pushed Genesis' face upwards and gently kissed his forehead, waiting to see how the red head would react. He looked back to his eyes a few seconds later, and stared at him, making Genesis squirm.

Genesis almost let out a sob before wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck, embracing him in a hug. Sephiroth paused for a few seconds, surprised, before wrapping his hands around Genesis' waste and pulling him in closer.

Genesis didn't know how long they were like that, but after what seemed like an eternity, the bell signifying the beginning of third block rang. Sephiroth let go of him. He smiled before walking back to the school, saying goodbye.

Genesis just stood there, before his legs gave out and he fell to the concrete floor. He stayed there long after the late bell had rung.

"I hate you..", he mumbled to himself.

* * *

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOP you guys must be confused bcus im confused too well not rly but im always confused bcus i am not smart lalalalalalalalala

pls tell me how much u love da story and if u hate it pls dont tell me bcus i rly dont wanna know omg id probs cry (not rly)

seriously though...review...and stuf...please...pls...plz...


	6. Apathetic

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII idk if i should put a warning for this there's drugs so uhm ya? that's not why it's rated m tho dont worry i'm not 1 of those people hehehehehehhehehhohohohohaoa hejraehjmdsklhg

* * *

Genesis didn't bother going back into school. He didn't care about some stupid attendance record anymore. He had more important things to worry about.

Living in the city had a few advantages, one of them being able to get a taxi at anytime.

Genesis got in the yellow vehicle, telling the driver the address to his destination. He wanted to get a few things before going home.

20 minutes later they arrived at an apartment complex; Genesis told the driver to wait a few minutes for him to come back as he walked in . Going up a flight of stairs, he managed to get to the right door, knocking before opening it.

The apt. was a complete mess. There was trash lying on every corner of the room, and it reeked of something dead. That wasn't anything new though.

There was a girl he didn't know sitting on the couch, staring at him. He waved, smiling before asking, "Is Rude here?".

The girl had long black hair, and a pretty face, with brown eyes. She smiled back before saying, "Oooh, I was afraid you were a thief or something!", she laughed, "Rude is in the shower but Reno's in his room if you want to see him!".

Genesis flashed another smile before saying a "thank you" and heading straight to Reno's room. He didn't need her to tell him where it was; he'd been here a million time. Turning a left, he went into the room on the far right, not bothering to knock.

"Hi Reno", Genesis mumbled before walking towards his bed to sit down. Reno was at a desk typing something on his computer before shifting in his chair to face him.

"What do ya want?", he asked, cutting to the chase.

"What do you think?"

"Hey, how come you're not at school? And why are your eyes all red?", he laughed to himself, "Are you high and you've already come back for more?"

Genesis didn't like Reno. They had science class together, but Reno was rarely ever there. He usually just hung out in the parking lot after school with his friends. Or he was here with Rude.

Genesis scowled, "I'm not high. But if you don't give me some soon, i'll get it from someone else."

"Haha, we are alllll out. No grams or nothing. But we've got something that shipped in from Can-uh-duh, if you want some of that. It's cheaper than weed anyway. You'll totally dig it."

"I don't care if it's cheaper, my parents are fucking rich. What even is it?"

Reno grabbed a box from under his desk, and pulled out a baggy full of pills, "Molly".

Genesis blinked, "What?"

"The name. Molly. Ecstasy. MDMA. Hello?"

"Oh." Genesis felt stupid. He had never heard of molly before, "What does it do?"

Reno sighed, "Find out for yourself. If you ain't gonna buy, then scram."

Genesis wasn't one to do any type of drug that was available to him, especially if he didn't know what it was. But, right now he couldn't care else about the consequences it might have. He grabbed a 50 out of his wallet, "Is this enough?"

Reno smirked, "How much do you have in there?".

Genesis looked in his wallet, "I have a 100", he mumbled, shoving it in Reno's face.

"Perfect", he said, handing the baggy to him.

* * *

When Genesis got home an hour earlier than expected, his mother had a complete hissy fit, yelling that he was skipping and giving the family a bad name. She had no idea.

She kept on yelling as he trudged up to his room, slamming the door shut, locking it. He sighed loudly before tossing his bad onto his bed; he then threw himself on it, laying next to the bag. Opening it, he reached his hand in and searched for the baggy that was given to him by Reno. He felt his hand brush against it, wrapping his fingers around it and pulling it out. He started inside at the contents. There were 10 colorful capsule in it. He pulled one out and examined it, not really expecting to find anything out. He felt slightly uneasy, knowing that he probably shouldn't be doing this.

"Whatever..", he mumbled to himself before dropping the capsule into his mouth, swallowing it.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed, and nothing was happening. 'I swear, if Reno fucking scammed me...', he thought, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and calling him.

It took about 5 rings for Reno answer, "What", he said flatly.

"These capsules aren't doing this.", Genesis almost yelled into the phone.

Reno blinked, "That's not my problem. Just take more, I gave you like, 10."

Genesis grumbled an "asshole" before hanging up. He really hated Reno.

Deciding that there really was no other option, he stuck another two in his mouth, swallowing them down. They gave off a bitter taste in his mouth he didn't preferably like; at least they were doing something?

He lied on his bed for another 10 minutes before starting to _finally _feel the effects of whatever this thing was supposed to do. He suddenly felt very loose and comfortable, not concerned about anything anymore.

The bitter taste in his mouth was completely forgotten as a high started to kick in, his state of consciousness completely changed. He slowly began to feel almost euphoric, feeling like he could do anything, his energy level increasing dramatically.

Before Genesis could comprehend what he was doing, he popped another pill in his mouth before grabbing his bag and throwing his door open; he dashed down his stairs and out the door to the front yard, looking at all the cars driving by. His vision seemed to have increased in strength over the past ten minutes; everything seemed to be popping out right at him.

He stood there for a few minutes before getting his phone and calling Angeal. He was feeling REALLY social, and needed to be around people.

Angeal answered his phone after the first ring, "Genesis, you do realize you've been missing for the past 2 hours, right?"

"Let's go to a club," he yelled into the phone, talking at an unreasonably fast pace.

"It's Monday. I don't want to go to a club. Weren't you in a bad mood anyway?"

"What?! No, i'm in a great mood, stupid!"

"Why are you yelling at me, are you okay?"

"Come pick me up, we're going to a club."

Angeal sighed, saying something to somebody on the other line that Genesis couldn't make out, "I told Sephiroth and Zack I would drive them home first-"

"They come too!"

"...what? I mean, if you want them to, then ok...but I still don't really understand why you're acting like this all of a sudden."

"Me neither! Now hurry up to my house before I end up running there instead!" he yelled, completely oblivious to the people walking by, looking at him.

* * *

if you're reading this you should review. but be nice. i dont like mean people. please. pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeee eee. ;u;


	7. Molly

hey! uhhhhhh should i put a warning if there's sex and more drugs? WELL THERE IS it's rated m i shouldnt have to warn ya guys right!

* * *

By the time they got to the nearest club they could find, Genesis ran straight to the dance floor, jumping up and down and laughing excessively, waving his hands.

"Are you sure he's okay?", Sephiroth eyed Genesis suspiciously, "When I saw him a few hours ago he was the complete opposite of..this."

Angeal brought his hands up to his temples, already getting a headache, "As long as he's happy I don't really care. Will you make sure he doesn't get into any trouble? I already have to deal with Zack and-"

"Um, I don't think he would really want that.."

"Just watch him, okay? Go try and have some fun or something." he trailed off, following Zack having no idea where he was going.

Sephiroth sighed before he looked over towards Genesis; he was still jumping around. Jumping around and staring at Sephiroth, a giant grin on his face. Sephiroth trudged over towards him.

"What's wrong with you?" he yelled over the music.

"Nothings wrong! I'm in heaven!" he brought up his hands straight out to his side, trying to add emphasis.

Sephiroth was starting to get annoyed; he may not know Genesis very well, but he knew he never acted like this.

"No, I mean why are you acting like this?". Trying to talk over the music was starting to get on his nerves. He grabbed Genesis by the arm and dragged him into the bathroom. It was a tiny one stall, with one toilet and sink, and extremely unsanitary. Sephiroth locked the door in an attempt to keep people from barging in.

Genesis looked over to Sephiroth, still bouncing off the walls, "How come we're in here now? I don't like the way it smells!" not noticing, that they were now away from the loud music, he yelled.

Sephiroth winced, "Be quiet". He looked over Genesis to find anything unusual. His pupils were dialated and moving all over the room, "Why are you doing that with your eyes?"

"Doing what?". They kept on moving involuntarily. He closed his eyes before trying to focus on Sephiroth, "Hey, do you like me?"

Sephiroth blinked, "As an aquatint I suppose."

He skipped up closer to Sephiroth until they were only a few inches apart; He was smiling as big as he possibly could, his muscles twitching uncontrollably, "Do you _love_ me?"

Sephiroth just stared at him for a few seconds before he realized, "What the fuck are you on?"

"What do you mean, 'what am I on"'?" he was still smiling, completely clueless.

"Did you take anything today? Did you go to Reno's today? What did you get?"

"Ooooooooh, why didn't you just ask that!", he bent over, dropping his bag on the floor to get out the little baggy full of colorful capsules to show to Sephiroth. He shoved them in front of his face.

Sephiroth grabbed the bag from his hands, examining it, "What are these?"

"I don't remember. I think it was a girl name...", Genesis mumbled, saying different female names out loud.

"Oh." Sephiroth figured.

"Heeey, you never answered my question. Do you love me?"

"...No?", Sephiroth had no idea how to answer his question. He couldn't tell if this was Genesis or the drugs talking.

Genesis frowned, and closed the distance between them, bodies touching, "Why?"

"..Why would I?"

Genesis' reflexes became over-responsive as he kicked Sephiroth in this shin, "Well why wouldn't you?!"

Before Sephiroth could react to the foot that landed on his shin, Genesis jumped on him, both of them falling to the floor.

Genesis was on top of Sephiroth, his bodily senses becoming intensified. He could smell Sephiroth's hair, touch it, see it. He stroked his hands through it before breaking the distance between them, locking their lips together.

Sephiroth almost smirked against Genesis' lips, before grabbing him and flipping him over onto his back so that he was on top, continuing the kiss.

Genesis moaned into Sephiroth's mouth, grabbing his hair and pulling on it. His hands began roaming around Sephiroth's body, touching his chest, arms, face, anything he could get his hands on.

He began pulling at his shirt, trying to get it off of him. Sephiroth broke the kiss and smirked, looking down at Genesis. He helped Genesis with his shirt, then began taking off his own.

Genesis shivered as his back brushed against the tile floor. His hands were tangled in Sephiroth's locks, before Sephiroth brought his head down and bit at Genesis' neck, while working to get his pants off.

Genesis gasped, his head moving back, hitting the tile floor in the process, "Ow..."

Sephiroth let out a small laugh, getting his pants off. He then began working on Genesis'. He ripped them open, a button flying out. He shoved his hand into them, and grabbed Genesis' member, stroking it.

Genesis' body twitched uncontrollably, hissing at the touch. He looked up at Sephiroth, who had a smile on his face. He began moving faster, making Genesis moan, almost sounding like a yell. He was so close to his climax.

Sephiroth suddenly stopped, causing the other teen to groan in displeasure. He pulled Genesis' pants all the way off, both of them completely naked on the tile floor.

Sephiroth just looked at Genesis. It made him feel more uncomfortable than he already felt, squirming below him.

He stared back until yelling, "Hurry up and do something!" at him. Genesis knew he was scared. Even though he'd had sex before, it's never been with a guy. It was never with the person whom you've loved for 3 years. He never wanted to have sex with a guy, because his parents told him it was wrong. They said liking the same sex is a sin. And he was gay. Trying to hide it, he would date girls left and right, having one night stands all the time. Girls flock to him because they have no idea. He ended up doing such a good job at hiding it that he started to become in denial that he was gay, telling himself that he had never liked boys, and that he was a straight, normal male. When he started hanging around Sephiroth more because of Angeal, he became infatuated with him at first sight. But he told himself he wasn't. So he acted the opposite way an infatuated person would act around their target; he hated him. But the more he found out about Sephiroth, the more he liked, with more denial showing up. Doing this with him now is like a dream come true. But, doing it here doesn't seem right; it could be because of the drugs, but he just isn't sure.

Noticing Genesis' worried expression, Sephiroth interrupted his thoughts, "Having second thoughts?"

Genesis frowned before grabbing Sephiroth to pull him in for another kiss. He opened his mouth, letting Sephiroth have complete access to it, deepening it. He bit Genesis' lip, blood starting to drip out.

Genesis yelled, feeling the liquid flow down his chin. He shivered as Sephiroth broke the kiss, lifting his legs up to rest on Sephiroth's shoulders.

Sephiroth looked around the room to see if there was anything to help prepare them; it's not like Sephiroth carried lube around with him, he usually doesn't have sex with guys. There wasn't even soap in here. Shit bathroom to match for a shit club.

Sephiroth let one of Genesis' legs fall to the ground giving his arm more access. He smiled at Genesis as he waved his index finger before bringing it to his entrance. He pushed on it, slowly entering him.

"Nnn...ah!" Sephiroth was moving the finger before getting another one in. He moved in and out, preparing Genesis. Eventually he then pushed in a third finger, causing Genesis to whimper, his hole stretching like that for the first time. Sephiroth slowly pulled out, deciding that was good enough. It was gonna hurt either way.

Genesis was covering his face in embarrassment, breathing heavily. Sephiroth chuckled, "We haven't even gotten to the real thing yet."

Genesis shifted his arms so that his eyes were visible, and glared up at him, "Just hurry up and do it!"

Smirking, Sephiroth grabbed Genesis' thighs, positioning himself. Genesis didn't even have time to react as he slammed into him, yelling. Not giving time for him to react and get used to the pace, Sephiroth began thrusting in and out.

Genesis was burning. Everything felt amplified, the pain and pleasure. He moaned loudly, feeling liquid run down his inner thigh.

"Nnn...Sephiroth...w-wait..!" Genesis couldn't keep up with his speed It felt like he was being ripped in half. He brought his hands to his face, covering the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Sephiroth looked down at Genesis and smirked, slowing down the pace, "This is you're first time, isn't it?", he laughed. "I'm kind of surprised, since you're so girly looking.

Genesis let out a whimper as Sephiroth spoke, grabbing his own hair as Sephiroth bit down on his nipple.

"S-sto...p..Aah!" Genesis let out a hoarse yell as Sephiroth slammed in especially hard. Genesis wanted to stop. He was in so much pain. He didn't like this. This isn't how it was supposed to happen!

The drug was slowly wearing off as Genesis became more aware to what was going on. His vision was getting blurry and he was jittering like crazy.

Sephiroth thrust into Genesis with extreme force, hitting his prostate. Genesis screamed as stars began to seep into his vision. Sephiroth kept hitting that spot until Genesis had reached him climax, and came, arching his back as pleasure shot through his body. Genesis laid there on the cold bathroom floor, hurting and exhausted, tears freely streaming out of his eyes.

Sephiroth kept hitting that pleasure spot, making Genesis whimper, "S-stop...", His body had reached his limit.

A few more hard thrusts and Sephiroth came inside of him, filling him to the brim, cum mixing with blood, and finally pulling out.

Genesis kept doing things he couldn't control; his teeth were grinding and his heart rate had increased significantly. He felt sick to his stomach.

He just laid there as Sephiroth got up, pulling up his pants, then getting his shirt on. He knelt down in front of Genesis, and wrapped his arms around his waste to pull him up into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?"

Genesis looked up at him slowly wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck. He rested his head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Genesis whispered to Sephiroth, "I love you.".

Sephiroth pulled away from the hug, an amused look on his face, "We just had sex and now you suddenly love me? Last time I checked it was the other way around."

Genesis had a hurt expression on his face, "No! I'm not saying that because we had sex! I really do-"

Sephiroth smirked, getting up off the floor before saying, "You're full of shit.", and walking out of the bathroom.

Slowly putting his clothes back on, Genesis got up to look in the mirror. His eyes were red and kept on twitching uncontrollably. He had just confessed to Sephiroth. He wasn't full of it. He knew he wasn't. Being in denial for so long can make you want what you're in denial about even more, and he's been in denial since 9th grade. He was in denial about his whole life.

Genesis fell to his knees and put his face in his hands. He wanted to sleep forever.

* * *

genesis kept doin all that weird stuff like twitching and attackin sephiroth bcus of the molly and thats y he was so happy but once it dies down you get rly sad and stuff but every1's experience is different i just went off on my personal experiences so ya sorry i totally suck at writing anything in general please dont hate me!


End file.
